Why, mommy?
by fmaluver01
Summary: This is based off a nightmare I had after playing Mother 3, slight spoilers, and violence.


I don't know how I got here. I don't want to be here.

I walked slowly down the abandon hallways of the mansion. I couldn't even remember why I was there, but all I knew, was that I had to find my brother, Lucas. I sighed for the hallway seemed to stretch forever. I kicked the tufts of velvety material making its way up from the red carpet. Every now and then a light would illuminate from the many long windows reaching form ceiling to floor. I stopped for moment to stare out, and watch the rain stream down the glass. The only thing to get me moving was the intense bolt of lightning that had hit near the house. "Man," I thought to myself, "I really hope Lucas hasn't wet his pants."

After what seemed liked forever, I had finally reached a staircase, but something didn't feel right. I stopped and listened, and through the layers of rain, I heard the lullaby my mother used to sing to my brother and me. I closed my eyes and listened to her soft hums. Then I remembered. Mom has been dead for a week now.

My eyes darted open as I tried to find the source of the sound. I tilted my head upward and saw a mobile. I stared for a second trying to find out if it was the source of the noise. Just then lightning struck, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Hanging from the mobile was mother's body. Her eyes wide open looking straight at me.

I stared in shock, not knowing what to do. Just as I was about to scream, Mother jumped down from the ceiling. "NO," was the only thing I managed to choke out, before her limp body hit the ground.

I trembled in fear, for just a few meters in front of me was my mother. The one who saved me and my twin, by giving her own life. She was face down on the ground, blood splatted all over the staircase. I glanced down at my own clothes only to be horrified. My mother's blood was painted onto my shirt yet again.

I tried to hold back the tears, I was terrified, and confused. Just as I was about to yell for someone, anyone, Mother began to stand. "No, no, no, this is impossible," I thought "Mother is dead, she can't be doing this." I stood in shock as she raised slowly off the ground, a crack with each movement. "Oh Claus." She choked out, "Why would you hurt mommy?" I shook my head to scared to reply. "Mommy is going to make you pay"

I stared at her in horror, realizing the monster I have created. No! I couldn't have done this to mommy. I felt tears stream down my face as my frozen body tried to at least inch away from her. She stared at me, blood splats on her face, and the crimson liquid streaming down her dress. She smiled at me, her lips splashed with red. She knew what I was thinking. The spread her arms open and said "Give me at least one hug… Before I end it all.

I gazed at the hole in her chest, where a Drago fang had once lied. The fang that ended her life yet saved mine and Lucas's. I closed my eyes and feared for the worse. I felt her cold hands grab my arms. "Don't cry Claus…You did the same thing to mommy."

"LUCAS! PLEASE HELP!" She put her hand over my mouth and clawed my cheeks. "Lucas… Lucas hurt mommy too…" No, no, no, Lucas can't go either. I gripped her hands trying to break free, only to have her claw deeper into my skin. "Silly boy. Why would you try to stop? Didn't you want this?"

When I was about to except my fate, I heard someone running. "CLAUS!" I turned my head and through all my tears, I saw my little brother, Lucas. He was about 3 meters away when he stopped. I watched as him dropped his stick and began to tremble. "M-mommy? Why are you hurting Claus?" I cringed when I heard her pop her neck to Lucas's direction. She smiled showing spiked teeth. "Lucas…" I saw him step back, this was the first time he had heard her voice.

I knew that she was distracted by Lucas, so I manned up and pulled her nails out of my cheeks. "LUCAS! THAT ISN'T MOM!" She snapped her neck and jerked her arm back. Just when I was about to run towards Lucas, she smacked me in to the wall. I closed my eyes in pain and felt blood drip down my face. I must have been unconscious, because when I opened my eyes, I saw mom holding Lucas high in the air smirking. He kicked the air and screamed in an attempt to break free. I saw his stick not too far from mom. I gulped and braced for tears, for I knew what was going to happen. I bolted and grabbed Lucas's stick, and wiped the tears from my eyes. Sorry mom.

I held the stick as if it were a baseball bat, and swung as hard as I could, hitting her in the bend of her knee. Lucas screamed as he hit the ground, but quickly scrambled to his feet. Mother lied on the ground, hacking and coughing up blood. "Claus… Why do you love to hurt mommy?"

I couldn't reply. I just closed my eyes and held the stick high above my head. "I'm…sorry." With my last words to mom, and whacked her in the skull. Just as the stick made contact with her head she whispered "I love you."

I dropped the stick as red liquid sprayed onto me and Lucas. As soon as I thought we were done, mom spoke once more. "Thank…you. I-I'm sorry…Please don't hate me. T-that wasn't…mommy.

Now I sit here in the corner with my brother, scribbling down the events that happened. I don't remember how we got here, and I don't want to. I fear what happened and what is yet to come.


End file.
